


Jealous

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SpnStayAtHome | SPN Stay at Home Challenge, Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is Not Amused (Supernatural), Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Handprint (Supernatural), Confused Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Faithful Dean Winchester, Jack being Jack, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Secret Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing, We die like people, awesome people at that, but not at Dean, but not just men, jack knew, no, no beta we die like men, yeah that'll do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: #SpnStayAtHomeprompt 6 ~ JealousSam stares across the booth table at Cas, his mouth half a second away from gaping open in shock as his brain processes what he's seeing.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705303
Comments: 12
Kudos: 318





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Sup!! It's Monday, It's lockdown... That makes it time for me to post this once more!!  
> Be proud, I know what time is now!!
> 
> ANYWAY!!!
> 
> I actually had lots of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it just as much!! See you at the end!!

Sam stares across the booth table at Cas, his mouth half a second away from gaping open in shock as his brain processes what he's seeing.

Cas is sitting across from him, a plate of fries forgotten in front of him, and what looks like a murder gaze directed across the bar, to where Dean is getting them all beers - except from Jack who Dean has grabbed a glass of lemonade. There is a girl - blonde, petite, Dean's usual kind of one night stand - practically hanging off Dean's arm as he waits for the drinks to be made up and he is definitely talking to her. Sam can't see from his angle if he's interested, but from what he can tell from looks, she's exactly the kind of girl Dean is interested in.

Sam shifts his gaze to Jack, who's sitting next to Cas, but either he hasn't noticed, or he doesn't care about what his chosen father decides to death glare, but either way he is distracted by reading the leaflets on their table and eat his food, and isn't looking anywhere near as concerned as Sam feels.

Sue him, Cas looks like he's half a second away from smiting the poor girl.

"Cas?" Sam says, trying to take Cas' attention for just a moment, just in case he actually can set people on fire with the intensity of his gaze, "Castiel! Are you okay?"

Cas looks over suddenly, his full name getting him to listen. He looks surprised, as though he's only just realised that someone is trying to get his attention, "Yes, I'm fine," he assures, instantly turning back to watch Dean and the girl.

Sam is about to try and ask Cas something more, when Jack looks up from his leaflet for long enough to make eye contact and whisper, "don't bother," across the table.

San sighs heavily, but leans back in his chair, eating his salad as he waits for Dean. The leaves are a bit soggy, but as far as bar salads go, it's not that bad. Sam doesn't know why, but he finds his thoughts drifting, they still have a good six hours left to the bunker. Dean had been thinking about driving through the night after some food and a beer, but judging from the girl thy might end up staying the night, so that Dean can have his roll in the hay. Sam isn't going to hold it against his brother, the last hunt had been tough emotionally, especially for Dean, he wouldn't be surprised if the guy wanted to de-stress.

The lights flickering drags Sam back to the present, all the lights in the bar are affected and Sam would be concerned if he didn't already know what this would be. Jack looks up from his leaflets again, this time not looking straight down but instead turning to check on Cas. Whatever he sees is clearly enough to placate him, but he doesn't look back down, instead just looking around the bar, watching how the other patrons reacted.

The other people - the ones not sharing a table with a creature they know can make lights flicker with their emotions and can do a lot worse than that when provoked - mutter in confusion, and Sam sees a couple of the people who work in the bar walk off, in the direction Sam assumes leads to the bars power supply. Sam sighs, knowing they aren't going to find anything wrong with the power, this was not caused by the electricity.

Sure enough, Cas is still glaring towards Dean, the girl had put her hand on his left shoulder sometime in the time Sam had been looking away, and was very far into his personal space. Dean's hands are full of drinks and he merely glances at the flickering lights before saying something to the girl and walking off, back to their table.

As soon as Dean is closer to their table then the bar, the flickering lights stop. The normal people returned to their normal conversations, assuming that the workers had fixed whatever had been wrong, none of them having any idea that the man in the dirty trench coat had anything to do with it.

"Drinks," Dean says cheerily, dumping their drinks on the table - making sure not to spill any - before dropping down into his seat, next to Sam. Sam waits for someone to bring up Cas' little light show, but no one does, telling Sam that they're all doing what they do best, ignoring the elephant in the room. Or at the table? Whatever.

"Umm, what just happened?" Sam asks, deciding to just go for it and ask.

"What?" Dean replies, acting like he didn't even notice Cas' weird behaviour.

"Cas? The flickering lights? Did you really not notice all that?"

"Well yeah, of course I noticed, but that's to be expected," Dean shrugs, "that girl was all over me, I tried to explain that I was here with friends and busy, but she wouldn't leave me alone."

"You wanted her to leave you alone?" Sam asks, starting to wonder whether he's accidentally fallen into a parallel universe where everything is topsy-turvy.

"Yes, of course I did," Dean's voice is cautious as he peers at Sam, "are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," Sam snaps, confusion overriding his need to be polite. He feels like he's missing something, but he doesn't know what yet.

Jack grabs his lemonade, a smile on his face as he takes a sip and turns to Cas, "were you jealous?" he asks teasingly. 

Sam sighs. Somehow the Winchester mannerisms have rubbed off on Jack already, which is unfortunate seeing as he doesn't quite have the tact to use them. Sam is fully expecting a negative reply, maybe even a 'don't be silly,' so Cas' actual answer catches him off guard.

"Can you blame me? She had her hands all over Dean."

"She touched my shoulder," Dean corrects, "that's barely all over me."

"It's close enough," Cas hisses, making Sam raise his eyebrows in disbelief, "and anyway," Cas adds grumpily, "that hand print is there for a reason. It's to tell people to back off."

"She couldn't see it," Dean points out with a sigh, "look, it doesn't matter. I told her no, I'm back here, nothing happened."

Sam stares between the rest of the table, confusion practically rolling off him in waves. What is going on? Why does Cas care what Dean does? Why is he angry enough about this to literally make the lights flicker.

"Okay have I missed something?" Sam interrupts their little squabble, "because last time I checked, Cas has no reason to be jealous of a girl trying to hit on you."

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Cas mutters, glaring at Dean across the table with an unamused gaze.

"I was going to, I swear," Dean replies awkwardly, shifting in his seat a couple of times and staring down at the table, "it just never came up and I didn't know how he would respond and-"

"Respond to what?" Sam interrupts Dean's rambling, looking between Cas and Dean, and even Jack when he realises that the kid definitely knows what's going on as well.

"We are dating," Cas replies simply, not showing any of the hesitance which Dean is clearly feeling, "we have been for a while, Dean just never got around to telling you."

"Really?" Sam clarifies, "that's great!" He's been waiting for them to get together once forever. All this time he thought it was still just some UST and a lot of hidden feelings showing in their actions, and they had actually dragged their heads out of the sand. 

Sam's proud of them, he really is. But he's a little brother, and he definitely sees this as the teasing opportunity it is.

A quick glance at Dean's embarrassed head duck, Jack's impish joy and Cas' soft smile confirms what he was already sure of, this new information isn't going to change anything important, it's just going to make things a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!!  
> Well.... I guess I didn't go anywhere..... But STILL!!!  
> Hi again!!!! I hope you enjoyed this!!!  
> If you did, please would you take the time to leave kudos or comments? It would mean a lot.  
> Stay safe everyone!!! I might see you again, I might not, but I hope everyone is safe and happy!!!


End file.
